The present invention relates to an information storage medium, a server, and a registration method.
A social networking service (SNS) (i.e., network system) that provides the user with a community-type service has been known. Such a network system allows the user to add his (or her) friends to the friend list, and allow the friends to read the diary of the user, or exchange an e-mail with the friends. In recent years, the social networking service provides the user with an application program (e.g., game).
A system that randomly extracts a virtual item (e.g., character information) and provides the virtual item to the user has been known (see JP-A-2008-93165). Such a system may provide a rare virtual item, and provide the user with the rare virtual item with a predetermined probability. However, since the user cannot necessarily acquire the rare virtual item, the user may be discontented (frustrated).